


未亡人

by yanEragrostis



Category: alllof
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Out of Character, The Author Regrets Nothing, not-so-gently mentioned Xiao Zhan's fans
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanEragrostis/pseuds/yanEragrostis
Summary: 性爱和告别。弃权声明：全文属虚构。
Relationships: AO3/LOFTER, alllof - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“……怎么样？”

“听说早几年就开始人工了，现在都怨他连牵手图都吞呢；这次正又遇上三月一日新条例施行，变本加厉地端人链接。这不，光是我知道的，就已经逼走了十位太太……”

“嗐，可不是吗！但谁又不知道他面上一副严格审查的样子，暗地里受了多少实惠？就说那次春节，那小子换了身女装，红底金云纹的，别提多艳了——我看他最近还改了个亮色，高调啊，真怕别人不知道他有多骚似的！……”

二月末，傍晚街头 ，LOFTER沉默地走着，只不过把数据收得更紧，把兜帽更往下拉了拉——配合着口罩，应该不会有人认出他了。

他没有办法，没有钱。轻博客建成初期常常有高尚的目标，但他如今几乎低声下气求人买他些文创。他来到这个世界有些时日了，看过前辈是如何被警告下架整改追杀。他小心地、一遍遍修正敏感词库又安抚他的用户们，接受比每一次更新后还要凶狠的谩骂，左右不是人。

外链。该死的外链。

LOFTER踢开一块石子，叹气。刚才那些app说的不错。他早年跟贴吧交情还好的时候，发图发文马赛克分隔符一样不用，但后来，后来什么时候兴起了链接，他一时间无防备地被插入众多或这或那的网址，不得已才请人过审。外部链接让他很没有安全感，但他承认跟其中几个站有所来往——

LOFTER停住，思维和身体都是。他盯着不远处一位估计抹了一吨发胶的男人穿着红西装从他打算进去的房门走了出来，跨入路边停放的豪车扬长而去。

大眼仔。

他打了个寒战。微博向来是他们当中玩得大胆的那个，表现得公正光鲜，一周七天一天二十四小时地跟进时事热点，收着大把大把的钞票却还受人信任。他们谈不上熟络，只是不时会来一场，但无论如何都不该如最近两天趋势指向的这样——无脑举报者开始拉他下水，LOFTER几乎可以预见不久后疯魔般涌向他（和其他软件）的差评。他现在只希望能安静地过些日子，想也知道在这种境况下和微博正面相遇会遭到怎样一场强暴。

说到这个，LOFTER想知道AO3怎么样了。红发男人待他不薄，又或者他对谁都是这样，即使LOFTER当年因为迫切想求得避难所而一头撞进他怀里，慌忙无措连tag都敲不准，他也没有嘲讽他的无知，只是去掉了默认的语言选项。LOFTER自认跟很多站做过活动，但AO3还是一下就俘获了他——这个异国男人的创作理念啊，他所承诺的宽容。

当时他与石墨交流频繁，也心照不宣收下微博递交来的超话图链，而AO3对此全不在乎。年长者含笑听完他的故事，存下对自己而言不值一提的文档，在他额上印下一吻，告诉他可以随时找他。后来他们理所当然地幽会，在他床上或是AO3秘密的地下室里，LOFTER小心避开上面的审查，而AO3毫不介意带他体验全新的刺激。

是肖战的粉丝打破了这样的平静。要是LOFTER得知自家一篇连载会招来这般恶意，他根本不会让那链接成功跳转到AO3，而是选择多受两句使用他的同人创作者的怨言。他知道自己能见到对方是国家对此的默许，可是……

LOFTER不介意分享他自己，但这样的后果一点也不在他的预料之中。

他不想失去他。

和AO3的约会定在今晚，然而，在知道微博带着某些信息找上对方之后，他不确定这还是否合适。LOFTER感到心口像是被堵住，酸酸涩涩的。

不知道过了多久，LOFTER才重新拾起脚步走向那栋红白相间的宅子，像最初拜访那夜一样提心吊胆的，他深吸一口气，按下门铃。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pwp

LOFTER抬起手，看蓬松的泡泡顺着手臂滑落回水面。

他生来就和他们是割裂的，这点他知道。还在幼年，LOFTER就清楚自己不能允许使用者随意发言——开发人员花了些时日让他懂得了这个，那可不是什么好的回忆。但环境的急转直下也只是最近几年的事情。过去，他和SY谈论AO3时听闻了二者和LJ、FF.net他们的旧日时光，那时墙引起的争议未消，AO3也还在内测——

“LOFTER？”

LOFTER猛地扭头，见AO3在门口，拧着眉望向他。“呃，嗨。”他咽了口口水，AO3什么时候进来的？

“我刚才敲门叫你，你没回我。”AO3看上去松了口气，试探地靠近他，“你还好吗？你在里面的时间有些久了。”

LOFTER尽量露出微笑。“我没事。”他说。AO3很明显知道了什么，但从邀他进门开始就表现得无事发生一样，而如果AO3没有打算说的话，他或许也暂且可以跳过那些事情。

“……一起？”他调整姿势让自己的胸膛露出，向对方发出邀请。放松自己靠在浴缸边，显得柔软可人，或者他人评价的“诱惑”，他知道这么做总能成功。

AO3挑眉——LOFTER盯着他——AO3叹气。红发男人耸耸肩，开始解上衣纽扣。

LOFTER不会说他总是很享受对方脱衣的过程。敞开衣领下的锁骨，腹肌，抽出皮带，修长有力的双腿，LOFTER在心里慰叹，直到一个赤裸的AO3似笑非笑地看着他。

“还算喜欢？”

他可能确实盯得太久了，LOFTER感觉面上有些发烫，但还是瞪了回去：“喜欢喜欢。你快点。”AO3轻声笑了，又说了句什么，他没太听清，只是在男人加入跟他共享泡泡浴的时候往边上挪了挪身子，把泡泡往自己这边拨了些。

两个男人在一个浴缸里难免肢体相触。尽管之前不是没有过，LOFTER还是有些紧绷；AO3于是大方地用小腿蹭他，无辜发问：“我说，是什么花了你那么久？”

“？”LOFTER眨眨眼，而AO3很快补充道：“我是指，你今天迟到了一刻钟，你一向很准时？”

“噢，那个。我看见微博——”LOFTER咬住下唇让自己就此打住，移开目光。该死，他不该提起这个的，不是吗？

AO3几不可查地眯了眯眼睛。LOFTER心跳得很快，他脸上微微发烫，不只是因为AO3开始用足部按压他的大腿根，而他几乎仅仅因此战栗。AO3太熟悉他的身体了，归功于曾经人们从他这边链接过去的情色文字以及他们之前的结合，LOFTER很快被他逼出喘息。可能是他的错觉，对方的声音低沉了许多：“说。”

LOFTER吞咽一下，但声线仍颤抖：“微博刚才来了。”他有点希望得到否认，但更像是在陈述事实。

“嗯哼？”

“我觉得——”

“真是敏感呢，呵。”AO3打断他，说着意味不明的话踩在他翘起来的男根上。LOFTER自觉地没有继续。AO3熟稔地夹他腿跟处的软肉，按揉他的囊袋和茎身，再若即若离划过他的会阴。

LOFTER开始呻吟的时候AO3放过了他。男人倾身向前跪坐，挑起他的下巴迫使他别过脸去，另一只手手指从他喉结往下，捏他胸前红樱，握住他腰肢，掰开他的臀。LOFTER用手掩着嘴，呼吸破碎而急促，在欲望被圈起的一瞬扬起颈项，发出像是被扼住喉咙的悲鸣。AO3依旧审视着他，不急不徐地撸动，偶尔用指腹滑过尿道口。“看看你这副淫荡的身子。”他勾起薄唇，这么评论道。

然后AO3拉开LOFTER手腕，吻上他，把后者想说的不想说的尽数堵住。

舌头撬开牙齿，勾住对方的舌纠缠。AO3的吻湿热而富有侵略性，教LOFTER只专注眼前、投入现下对彼此口腔的侵入。LOFTER闭上眼睛，手臂勾住AO3后颈承受对自己唇舌咽喉的进犯，情动地贴着AO3磨蹭，黏滑唾液润泽红肿唇瓣。

一吻终了，AO3用牙叼住他的耳垂，轻扯又放过，然后松开他，转动下水旋钮向他示意。雪白泡泡一点点下沉。

是去床上吧，LOFTER红着脸忐忑，迈出浴缸，因为温差不自觉抖了一抖。但没等他走多两步，就被AO3从后方——不算温柔地——压在墙面上。

“我没说你能走吧。”AO3可以说是亲昵地蹭了蹭他的头发，又把大腿挤进他双腿之间摩擦。LOFTER呛出一声“没有”。他试着动了动，但AO3完全把他禁锢住了，他能感受到对方的灼热物什抵着他后面。他两边乳头硬挺贴在冰凉的瓷砖上，阴茎也是，可不得不说他渴望着这个。

“你知道微博有言论说的什么吗？我会因为点击量过大在中国被墙？”AO3捏住LOFTER下颌啄吻，在他耳边咬牙道，热气染得LOFTER耳尖泛红。他有点不确定AO3提起这个为了什么，但他的身体的确因为各种原因十分兴奋。

“没眼光的……真不知道那些家伙对我有什么误解。”AO3哼了一声，那些义务教育都难指望毕业了的小鬼，说不定连他站上一篇文章都没读过……不不，怕是连他的全名都读不对呢。

不过话说回来……“我网站流量如何，你应该很清楚吧，LOFTER？”

伴随的是插入他后穴的两根手指，LOFTER嘤鸣，在对方怀里无谓地扭动。“你好湿。”根本不需要扩张了，AO3想，“刚才摸过自己了吗？”

LOFTER胡乱地摇头，又点头。“等你的时候，呜……”

“说谎。”AO3抽出手指，一巴掌拍在他左臀——肉浪晃得人心痒，没有谁会否认LOFTER有个绝好的屁股——“但我很荣幸。”

手指现在挤进了他的嘴，模仿性交的动作抽插。LOFTER配合着吞吐，舔过指缝，嘬得啧啧有声。AO3又拍了两下他的屁股，LOFTER的眼角就噙了泪。

“说点什么，嗯？”AO3在LOFTER耳边吐息，拇指摸过他的下唇，另一只搭在他小腹。AO3心情谈不上好，LOFTER能感觉到。他也是。他们都尽力让这成为一次普通的交欢。AO3双手下滑到他臀瓣揉捏，臀肉挤压得变了形，他勃起的性器擦着LOFTER股缝，无声催促着。

“A……”LOFTER哑着声开口，轻轻啮咬对方指尖，“求你，进来。”

“肏我。”

任何话都是多余。AO3深深干入LOFTER肉穴，二人都呻吟出声。AO3把他的腰往后揽，LOFTER只好压下上身把小臂撑在墙砖上面，随AO3每一下粗暴的的挺身前后晃动。他几乎可以肯定AO3有意忽视他，既然他对他的敏感点了如指掌而没有在那些地方多逗留一分一毫延长他的快感——LOFTER难耐地扭动腰臀，气恨起红发男人近乎偏执地不允许他在被插入时抚慰自己。

并不是说他们做爱有多沉默。AO3向来不掩饰自己的需求，而对于LOFTER，和AO3在一起是为数不多的不以欲望为耻的时候。他们的性爱总是粘腻又暗燃激情。AO3落在他身上的吻能让LOFTER心底涌出暖流，他粗重的喘息又叫他血液沸腾。LOFTER迎合AO3的节奏，把自己送入对方怀里，教他更好地爱抚他的胸、腹、腰、腿和性器。

AO3缓了缓动作顶弄他前列腺，然后撤出。LOFTER小声呜咽，为这空虚不满而无措，穴口还翕张——荡妇——他迷离向后望去，又在AO3命令下跪趴，臀部高耸，下一秒就被贯入，毫不遮掩地浪叫。

“用力……哈啊！……”

AO3撞在他的兴奋点上，LOFTER塌着腰由他肏。他内里是能流水的湿润与高热，肠肉在AO3抽离时吮吸着挽留，AO3按着他的脖子压低他胸脯，张口咬上他的后颈，又舐过伤口。AO3揪着他的头发迫使他抬头。“好好看看你自己。”男人低沉道，而LOFTER的身体过电般颤抖，“婊子。”

全身镜里映出他的淫乱模样：碎发凌乱，面色潮红，两胸乳尖随破碎的呼吸在空气里颤着，挺立的性器吐着前液，后穴吞吐硬热阴茎。

“唔——是你的……是你的小母狗，哼嗯……”LOFTER摆着腰肢迎合。他有那么点更希望能被蒙上双眼的想法，不是说他不喜欢镜面，他享受，真的，但能够把自己交付出去的信任兀自吸引着他。

“那就记住，你是我的，只属于我。”AO3从喉深处低吼，像兽。他吻他，或者说咬他，看判断标准，把LOFTER后背来自他者或自己的未消的爱痕都按上新的。LOFTER感到了疼，还有更多的兴奋。AO3之前也表现过对他的占有，但从未像这次一样全然打上自己的印记。

血，LOFTER可以肯定他流血了，肩背处一片狼藉。AO3松开他——LOFTER太瘦了，稍稍用力就能在腰椎两侧留下淤青——拥着LOFTER往前动了动，压他在镜上，两腿分开他的。这个姿势他无处着力，只随每一次肏弄吃得更深，LOFTER哭叫，他大腿根痉挛般抽搐，涎液泪水混杂着抹花了镜面。

AO3掐着他的腰把他往自己老二上按，抽插出色情水声。他可以说残忍地放任LOFTER的阴茎在小腹和镜子之间摩擦，伸手撸动却不多时又圈住根部叫人更加难挨。LOFTER被吊在高潮边沿，像娼妓一样坐着身后男人的屌，前后都差一点，就差一点。

AO3把他一只手掌抚开与他十指相扣，另一只手指腹轻轻擦过他冠状沟。“我们一起，好吗，宝贝？”他蛊惑道。

LOFTER颤出一声绵长呻吟，后穴不自觉收缩着。“射进来，”他试几乎是在哭着乞求，“射进来，求求你……”

他攀上顶峰的时候AO3把自己深埋进他体内，浇灌他，LOFTER在他手中射精，白浊打乱镜面氤氲水雾。高潮过后他几乎软在地上，LOFTER小幅度挣扎了下，被AO3换了个姿势抱在怀里。男人缓缓揉捏他的大腿让他放松，下颌搁在他肩膀上。

他们这么依偎着平息了会儿，交换止于唇的啄吻，然后AO3亲亲他的脸，放开他。

LOFTER颤巍巍站起，腿还在抖。AO3盯着从LOFTER私处流下的液体，在他丰腴的臀下，光滑的腿间，精液混着润滑，淫靡至极。

他不很习惯被注视的感觉，但当AO3的目光对上他的，LOFTER感到被珍视，他感到爱意。AO3真的很擅长这个，让他沉浸在那一秒钟的永恒里。

要是这几天没有这么乱就好了……LOFTER忽地有点失落，心中不明确地忧虑。如果他不是生在他现在的国度，他或许能够牵着AO3的手走在街道上，在公园长椅上喂食鸽子，看日暮云霭。

——不是现在。LOFTER甩开那些杂乱思想，他还不想就这么结束。

后背传来温暖肌肤的触感，是AO3，LOFTER转身把手搭上他两肩，抬头用鼻尖蹭对方脸颊。

“试点别的？”他提出建议，配以甜美的微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pwp，谨慎阅读

AO3领他到卧房。LOFTER乖巧地躺在床上，看对方从哪里取出一个盒子，再从中取出一根绝对有粗细的假阴茎。足够长。

LOFTER张了张嘴，不知要对此作何感受。

AO3有无穷尽的异型性玩具收藏，他知道，也见过（可能用过）其中某些，马、龙、犬，鲸和触手。这个相比起来甚至有些普通。——如果不是要用在自己身上的话，LOFTER会说它很漂亮。

圆润饱满的头部，微微翘起弧度优美的柱身，往下是一个鼓起的结。

一个结。

那真的很辣，如果只是想一想被锁住的感觉。LOFTER喉结滚动，磕磕绊绊地开口：“这个，进不去的吧……”

AO3把它放在手中把玩了下（比较柔软，LOFTER在心里评价），朝他露齿一笑：“它可以，相信我。”

LOFTER努力说服自己去相信那句话的字面意思。“那好吧。”他说，感到喉口发紧、干渴。AO3侧过头玩味地看了他一眼，拍拍床边示意他过来。LOFTER蹭近了些：通常意义上讲，这说明他能够作为唯一的观众欣赏红发男人的某些表演。

AO3跪在他身前不远的地板上，直接将润滑液朝那条阴茎倒下，透明液体洒落，顺着系带淌下茎体在底部汇聚，LOFTER看着他把它们抹开，直到整一根都水亮亮的。AO3用上了两只手，专注地照顾每一道隆起和沟壑，富有肉感的柱体随他的动作稍有拉伸。像是做给他看，鬼使神差地，AO3弓下身用舌尖挑逗顶端孔洞——妈的，LOFTER不自觉屏住呼吸——离开时透明拉丝连着他的唇瓣。

AO3舔断了它，把黏液卷进嘴里，尝到一点点甜。

他诱惑地起身，单膝跪在床上指示LOFTER仰卧，后者抬起腰好让他把枕头垫在下面。LOFTER咬了咬口腔内侧——双腿大张的姿势让他感到暴露。他的后穴因为不久前的性爱湿哒哒的，但AO3还是倒了些润滑剂在手上，伸手指进他里面确保扩张充分——热感润滑会让LOFTER好受一些，以免冷热交替而反射性地收缩肌肉。

LOFTER虚抓着床单，紧张地期待着。AO3终于勾了勾指节撤出手指，把那根小怪物尖端抵在他洞口处。

“进去了？”

“嗯。”LOFTER点头。他想亲眼瞧瞧那根巨物是如何侵入他——或者说，他如何征服这巨兽——但AO3把他按回床上，告诉他只需要放松自己就可以。

感受，LOFTER深呼一口气，感受。AO3托着他的臀，拇指按揉他洞口周围，玩具的顶部撑开他肛门括约肌。他后面还留着酸软，但AO3速度把控得很好，旋转着一点点推进。膨大的头部完全进入带给LOFTER饱胀的感觉，他哼出一声呻吟，然后是轻喘——他想他刚才忽视了头冠处的顿刺，因为现在它们磨着他的肠肉彰显自身存在，带着润滑剂的热度激起他的情欲。

柱身纹路并不夸张，刚好能让人体会到流畅的起伏，柔韧的材质也减少了吞入过程中的困难。AO3说“很好”，夸他“乖”，用那根假阳具一寸寸探开他，退出一点，再进去更多。LOFTER一开始还能回嘴调侃，但不久后就只剩下压抑的喘息了。

被这样钻入的感觉称不上好，LOFTER皱眉，他被唤起，没错，但也有那么点不适，或许他需要不止专注于他的屁股。

“A……摸摸我。”

他试图索吻，AO3自然地俯身亲吻他，吮他的唇，在吐息的间隙安慰他，又力道恰好地套弄他的阴茎。这有些怪异，LOFTER分神想到，他瞟见对方胯下张扬挺立的性器，而占有他的是无生命的硅胶制品。

依然，他不得不每隔一会儿就让AO3暂缓动作，努力调整自己。它侵得很深。太深了，犯进他腹中从未被开拓的地方——像被肏开——LOFTER咬着牙平复了下，示意AO3继续。

被顶到某处让他“啊！”了一声。“唔……不要……”LOFTER下意识哀叫，他不知道压到了哪里，但过度的刺激让他反胃。AO3只是往里送着，LOFTER疑惑对方究竟是否知道自己在半心半意地拒绝——他的确没有让AO3停下来，但这解释不了红发男人似乎较方才更粗鲁两分的动作。

“不行，不行了……”他本没有难受到无可忍的地步，也不想就这么示弱，但LOFTER没来由地心慌。他想要的男人明明就在眼前，他却感到太不真实。

“嘘，嘘……你能吃下去……”AO3轻柔舔掉他脸上新旧泪水，悄声哄他，他额前碎发叫LOFTER看不清他的表情，但接下来的每个字LOFTER都听得清清楚楚，“他们造出了你，使用你，你能承受的比你想的更多。”

LOFTER闭上眼睛，被身体里的异物占去太多思维。AO3不像是真的在和他对话，只是说了出来而已。LOFTER没有办法怪他，AO3说的每一个字都是正确的，他过往的经历恶劣而不堪，那时没有谁哪怕关照过他。AO3是他见过最开放也最干净的同人网站——也正是这样一个他无法真正恣意亲近的网站，接纳他，给予他，教导他，而他得以正视这个世界。

他就是这么卑劣地希冀着AO3对他的情感罢了。

“哈啊，疼，呜——”LOFTER的声音断在一半扭转成小口的抽气，这让AO3停下了动作，但也只是暂停下来，硅胶阴茎还不上不下地留在他肚子里。红发男人研究着他的表情，但说话的语气依旧显疏离：“你可以叫停。告诉我你不想继续。”

AO3漫不经心地坐起身，握着玩具的手稍稍转动了下，又逼出LOFTER一声尖叫。他另一只手掌覆在LOFTER腹部——无怪见到LOFTER的众人总谩骂又对他垂涎，LOFTER的身体正如少年般纤瘦，又在某些地方色气地堆积脂肪，同时具有幼态和烂熟的味道——那里随后者呼吸起伏，陷下时露出隆起，是内里侵占的器具形状。

再往下是结。LOFTER心不在焉地思考了一下，AO3总有各种方法强迫他保持清醒，他的后穴滑腻腻的，而那东西被黏膜包裹，只稍一动腰——LOFTER惊讶于自己还有力气这么做——就带出粘稠的咕啾声响。

他侧过头攥紧床单，放任自己呻吟。

“唔嗯……A，A……”

他能中止这一切，他也相信AO3。

AO3从他的胸部向上吻到他的唇，然后顶了进去。

现在——LOFTER从未像现在这样清楚自己被钉在一条阴茎上，身体里满满当当都是它。直径不小的结埋在他的身体里，他试探性的吸住，“嘶”了一声，那里跟玩具的其他部分相比有异样的筋肉感，像是蛰伏。

适应之后事情便都顺理成章。AO3等待了一会儿，用堪称折磨的慢速小幅度抽插——几乎要LOFTER错认是自己夹得不够用力才叫它滑了出去——然后抽出大半，只留头部和一截茎身可观地动作。LOFTER揪着床单，情迷意乱地叫他，半硬的阴茎随着抽送抖动，肉洞泥泞不堪，吮着那根假屌。

AO3拔出玩具换做自己火热的阴茎，狠狠肏入。

真他妈贱货，还是这么紧，这么饥渴地吸着他。AO3挺动腰胯干他，而LOFTER在他身下颤抖，声音沙哑，略显迷茫地眨着眼，泪水沾湿睫毛。

终于意识到什么似的，LOFTER软绵绵抬手臂勾过AO3脖子咬吻他的唇，双腿缠上他的腰，断续地乞怜。AO3只是肏他，肉体撞击在肉体上，穴口处液体随摩擦起了白沫，LOFTER想他放在他臀部的手一定也在那儿留下了红印。AO3顶他不久，从LOFTER体内撤出，无视LOFTER的哀求撸动着射在他两腿之间，然后捡起那根玩具往其肉穴里一送到底，连结也推入。

这太过了。LOFTER被卡住一样张着嘴抽气，肌肉抽搐着。

AO3知道他又高潮了。

失去了外力操纵，玩具蠕动着一点点滑出LOFTER后穴，带着水渍染深他身下布料。LOFTER根本不想动一根手指，但无法忽视它还有部分在他里面。他试着摸向那里，半路被AO3截握住手腕，替他将那玩具拿了出去，龟头离开洞口时发出小声的“啵”，别显一番靡乱。

无征兆地，AO3俯下身把他纳入口中。LOFTER挣扎，但AO3同时用手指刺激他前列腺。红发男人按住他的大腿跪在他身下极富技巧地吞吐，他呜叫，在又一次深喉之后射在对方嘴里，眼前闪过光，像过载。

他就想这么放空地躺上不知道多久，不去管因此加载失败的图片和网络拥堵。LOFTER摊在床上喘息，AO3花了些时间把他舔干净，他听见小口的吞咽声。沉默。

“你知道，我现在不应该再跟你说话了。”AO3吐出他的阴茎，贴着它喃喃，“已经过了时间了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次边写边发，我对字数没有一点把控///


	4. Chapter 4

LOFTER好像失语了般。“……什么意思？”

他掌根撑着床想要起身，不想腰一软又倒了下去。AO3爬到他上方俯视片刻，又叹了口气挪到他身旁，手臂环在他腰上与他侧躺着面对面，几缕红发乱糟糟地贴在颊上。

“LOF……”

AO3眼帘微垂，但LOFTER只觉得刚才被对方盯着的几秒里自己已经叫人凝视透了，他的灵魂无可抑制地震颤。他怕。什么叫“过了时间”？他们从来没有限定过任何时长……

“AO3，你说的是什么意思？”

他问得或许有点凶了，AO3少有被他这样打断，微不可察地瑟缩，但LOFTER是如此不顾一切。失去AO3的恐惧要将他吞噬。他想起微博挂着极度讽刺的胜利的微笑从AO3家中走出的画面，跳跃到这些天狂风骤雨般落在他身上的谩骂举报，他不想在乎那些了，他想要AO3。

来自他国的男人抬起头，漂亮的深色眸子直望进他的。“我不知道应当怎样形容。但是，”AO3斟酌着措辞，“我如果继续跟你在一起，是……不正确的。”

“可是，现在还没有……现在还是二月……”LOFTER语无伦次，不知道哪个环节出了错。他过了一遍前几小时里自己站上新发布的文章，得到的信息很少很少。

AO3轻轻摇了摇头。“和那关系不大。”他开口，手掌舒缓性地顺着LOFTER脊背抚摸，“我不是很清楚你们隔三岔五推出的网络管理条例。它们虽然的确每一次都在加重桎梏——我很抱歉，我想我们都清楚对此无能为力——可过去从未对我们的会面有这样的影响。”

LOFTER僵在那儿。这感觉遥远又熟悉，他耳濡目染过太多外网销声匿迹，却依旧心怀侥幸与AO3交好，以为他们会不同——他又搞砸了，不是吗？

“所以，是墙？”那不该成为一个问句，LOFTER刺痛地想，他不需要更多肯定AO3离他而去的证明了。

可生活喜欢这么做，给你当头一棒，告诉你你不过在这样一个操蛋的世界苟活。

AO3的手游到他后颈，逗留，LOFTER微微咬着唇，看对方深吸一口气，对他说道：“关于GFW的事情，恕我无法直接回答，如果你一开始说起微博也是想问我这个的话。”

“我不知道你是否了解过Pixiv，但我和她的遭遇多少有些相似。”

LOFTER用肘支起上半身，难以置信。他很早就听闻许多创作者在Pixiv的虚拟社群里交流，只是近些年再也没有了她的消息。无论如何，Pixiv的待遇可算不错，屡次三番的DNS污染教这个总自信满满的女孩也对他的国家敬而远之。LOFTER无声地攥紧拳，天杀的，他们怎么敢——

“我现在动用其他通道才保持跟你的流畅沟通，只是不知道能持续多久。”AO3坐起身子，手指缠绕LOFTER漂染成亮青色的发尾，错开目光，“风险太大了，LOFTER，而且他们总归会定位到我。”

LOFTER闭上眼，咬牙。AO3的手触到他脸侧，他战栗，本能地凑近以寻求慰藉。他还能如何呢？他当年放任他的用户引介AO3，难道没有预见会迎来这么一天？——迟早的事情罢了。他降世得巧啊，连FB和Twitter残存的影像也没有亲眼见过，但每次某网站无法访问，他所目睹应对民众情绪的都是一味压制发声与转移话题。有无数个不眠之夜LOFTER憧憬，倘若能有一方净土使人能够包容而畅所欲言，可他生长的地方不允许。

他什么也做不了。

“我很抱歉，A。”LOFTER在心里叹息，牵住AO3的手轻轻揉捏了下，不知在安抚谁。

“我没想到一篇文章会引起那么大的风波，也许我早该屏蔽掉它的，我不知道。微博是个混蛋，他一向如此，但事态发展成这样……实属我意料之外。在今年已经发生了那些事情之后。”

AO3只是定定看着床尾某个方向，LOFTER不知道他是静默地听着还是忙于处理有关连接中断的问题，但他还是继续说了，关于那些混淆是非的家伙和不分青红皂白的大规模举报，关于他是多么在意AO3的存在，关于如果……“会有办法的，对吧。”他皱眉，看着AO3的侧颜停顿稍许，伸手触碰AO3鬓角，“我知道你现在不太好受，A——”

“你什么都不知道。”AO3别过头去，语气平静，却叫LOFTER脸上瞬间褪去血色，“这不单是那群疏于管教又容易被煽动的孩子和他们做了什么、造成了什么后果的问题，我并不为这个气恼，我忧虑的是这一次也改变不了现况。”

“我不在乎肖战是谁，他做了什么事或者有谁写了他的什么同人，人们不应当为在用文字虚构的世界里表达所思所想而承担罪恶，但有些人不这么认为。就……接受现实吧。据我所知，至今为止没有谁被拒绝之后还能抵达你们那里。

“你没看到那些信息发布者对待我和我的朋友那副高高在上的样子，那么盲目、傲慢，我不甚了解所谓引导，但显然他们不在乎。你说，这样的‘事件’积少成多，他们的使用者以怎样的眼光看待我们？他们对事实视若无睹，只紧咬内心的成见。再者，这做法也断了我们的用户了解他们的渠道。既然如此，他们又怎么能够接受我，怎么能够接受被我影响的你？

“LOFTER，你不能一边嫌恶微博，一边又跟他走得那么近。你谴责他涉敏话题禁评，一言不合炸号，给钱就能上，一转几人手，但你同时也一再加强打击力度，封掉再替换出花里胡哨的功能。你在市集上售卖和实际打压的事物亦有重合，好比这次牵涉到我的事件是由于同一个人粉丝的内部纷争。”

AO3下床，LOFTER亦步亦趋地跟着。他想说点什么，但出口的只有嗫嚅。他大概是真切地在哭了，抽噎，啜泣，随便吧，他的肩膀抖得厉害。LOFTER紧闭上双眼，感到热泪顺着下颌滴落，舌面上淡淡咸味。

“我为你升级维护服务器和语言系统，我叫我的英语使用者学会包容，我希望人们能够创作他们想创作的。因为我就是这样。

“而你不同，LOFTER。”

LOFTER抱着自己。他看着地面，他和AO3中间的木制地板，逐渐被落下的泪水湿润。他的双眼周围因流泪而发烫，大脑传来酸胀和迟钝的痛。他好冷。AO3暂且没有动作，LOFTER于是逃避似的到房间角落抓起一件外衣裹住自己。他背上的伤口结了血痂，而精液跟其他的什么干在他腿根。衣服满满都是AO3的味道，LOFTER哽咽了一下，更难受了。

“AO3……”

他向AO3靠近了几步，但仅此而已。AO3扭过头等待，还是他触不可及的模样。LOFTER对上他的目光，脑海浮现记忆碎片：AO3自费存储容纳中文作品数据，重新计算中文字符；AO3做了搬运工具叫他好直接贴上网址而不必担心产生乱码，把他的名字写在示例上；AO3像称呼爱人一样唤他，LOF，他低语，LOF，我相信你，请你也信任我，好吗。

“你最初告诉我，创作应当自由。

“但有谁会为自己画地为牢呢？无非有时候要想生存，必须付出代价罢了。你作为非营利网站可以只凭捐赠走到现在，可大多数网站做不到。他们需要服从的规章制度无数，诱骗的人也无数。你一定有熟人封锁内容一退再退不仅仅因为净网和投诉，而这显然是冰山一角。如果近十年来我领会得还算正确，那么相似的行为一旦开始，就只能祈祷在下次崩塌之前让那微妙的平衡持续久一点，再久一点。

“所以啊，A，你不知道我遇见你时感到多么幸运——我现在也这么认为。他们不让我听，不让我看，不让我说，可我拥有了你，至少拥有过你的一部分。你提供这样一个平台使人能够使用纯粹的母语创作，也是你让我和我的用户懂得，无尽的可能性确乎存在。”

LOFTER又走近了些，他们的距离介于个人与亲密之间。AO3看上去很矛盾，惊诧、愤怒又掺杂着愧疚，LOFTER突然什么也不想了，他嘴角牵动了下，脱口而出。

“我以为我们可以在一起。”

他不敢去看AO3，LOFTER抹去脸上过多的泪，无助地用一只手抵在心口，他好疼、好疼。许久，或者只过了几秒钟，他感到AO3不确定地搂住他。

LOFTER狠狠回抱住AO3，感到对方有一瞬间的僵硬，尔后放松。红发男人环着他的腰和后背，迟疑道：“我很抱歉……我不是有意对你的。”

“是我激动了，对不起。”

LOFTER看上去就要化在他的怀抱之中，AO3百感交集。他又怎不能体会戴着镣铐的感觉，如果他正因此被创造？他多想这一刻永存，但他不能。

LOFTER把头靠在他肩上，看着窗外，余下不时的颤抖告诉AO3他还陪着他。夜已深，溢入卧房的只有街道零星的暖黄灯光，虫鸣，和随微风吹过而交融变化的树影。

“LOFTER，听我说。”静寂之后AO3温柔道，抬手拭去LOFTER眼角又漫出的晶莹，“我给你发送了几个域名，是之前就有的镜像，你如果想，这几天可以尝试从那些路线过来见我，但以后恐怕不行。”

“你们的作者在我这里很安全，你不必为此担心，但在你们的网络上，最好力所能及帮助他们。”

“离微博远一点，好吧。”AO3用唇碰了碰LOFTER的眼，“如果你还跟石墨有联系的话，他尚且还行……或者找找其他博客，可能算不上好相处，但不会于你有这样的恶意。”

他稍稍拉开二者间距离，捧着LOFTER的脸与他平等对视，他的声音很轻，很稳：“我不知道你，你们，还会记得我多久，LOFTER。但我记得。我关注你比你意识到要早太多，远在你那个夜晚拜访我之前……这个网络也记得。”

“不要放弃，LOFTER。看清前路，走下去。”

“如果可以，四年想我一次就好。”

LOFTER再也忍受不住，他在AO3怀里恸哭，而AO3轻缓地抚着他的发。

*

LOFTER醒来时已经过了凌晨三点，全身酸软但清爽，是清洗过后的感觉。他揉着眼从床上坐起身，倚着靠枕，迷茫望着空空如也的房间。AO3的房间。

身边空落，他的心也空落。

他最终还是下了决心，换上来时的衣物稍作打理，来到大厅。AO3背对着他，不像休息过的样子，LOFTER见他在处理繁杂工作回复响应的间隙用手指顺了下额发，看上去脆弱又痛苦。

“咳。”

AO3闻声扭头，看到是他后微笑。“你醒啦。”他用一杯热茶招待LOFTER，刚才那点凌乱又消失无踪。LOFTER啜了一口，在AO3想说什么之前摇了摇头，将瓷杯放下。

他到AO3近前为对方整顿衣领，然后踮起脚在AO3唇角留下一吻。“我该走了。”LOFTER赧然笑了笑，末又小声补充：“谢谢你。”

LOFTER最后环视了一圈，却又因此停滞住：档案馆里处处都有他生活的部分，他的文档，他的足迹，他的情感。

他处置不了的事物。

AO3看出了他的心思，把温暖手掌放在他肩膀上，声音柔和但坚定：“没关系，就存在这里吧。我想留着它们……你以后再来也方便些。”

以后，他们还有以后吗？LOFTER内心苦涩，但还是谢过了AO3，后者用一个落在他额上的亲吻回应。

AO3牵着他的手送他至门前。LOFTER迈出半步又停下，转过身。

“这次的事情，也许某一天人们不再谈论，但那并非代表着忘却……创作者在不被承认存在的墙内祭奠自身，哀悼折断的融化的翅膀，那是忘不掉的。”有些东西是不死的。他能感受到残酷的真相和燎原热情，似乎领悟到了些许AO3所说的不灭的焰火。

他微微笑了下。“这样也好，至少不会再像上次那样带给你那样的麻烦了……有缘再见吧！”

AO3神色复杂地看着他，在LOFTER离开之后才姗姗开口，像自言自语。

“再见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谨记：  
> 2020.02.29 AO3因肖战粉丝举报在中国大陆无法正常访问


End file.
